The Phantom of the what now?
by Sarahsorad
Summary: The cast of ATLAB tries to recreate The Phantom of the Opera Of course Zuko forced to be the phantom and Aang and Kataras parts are obvious only problem is everyone fails at acting and won't take things seriously what's director Sokka to do KxZ KxA SxTmor
1. Act I Sunggles the Monkey

So yeah I wanted to do a fic for avatar... and while I'm working on a serious one I wanted to really kickback and have a good time with one... thus this was born one morning in math class when I was thinking aobut how much I missed having to watch the Phantom of the Opera almost 2 times a year when I took chorus class.

Hopefully I'm not too confusing with the way I worded things... like I said I'm not wanting to be very serious with this one and I'm typing it up in the afternoon afterschool along with other things I _should_ be doing. but hopefully I'm okay and most of the names and places are spelled right.

I plan for the humor to stand out more and more as I go along I didn't want to start off too strong because I was worried it would die down at the end so I'd start small and work my way up... plus the more serious parts are too much fun to play with.

I know that thre chances of all 4 nations doing something like this tougher is stupid but... I don't really care it's all for fun... and besides it's a cool way to get to write for more than one type of pairing so there will be random hints for some popular stuff and then some not popular... and other pairings just random.

and as you know I do not own avatar

* * *

It was a special night for the entire cast of Avatar: the Last Airbender, they would be screening their version of, The Phantom of the opera. The director, Sokka strode intot he room lastly after assisting Momo and Teo to set up the film. 

"You don't seem very excited." Toph smirked

"I'm… extremely excited and… optimistic and… stuff!" Sokka took his seat beside Aang and Toph

"Really? Because I can tell when you're lying."

Sokka rolled his eyes at the earthbender, and sighed heavily "So maybe I think it's going to suck but I'm trying not to be a jerk and criticize everyone's acting skills."

Toph laughed "Yeah you sure didn't hold back while we were filming it."

"It 0didn't do much good anyway, I mean seriously if you actually saw some of these shots…."

"Yeah they're great." Aang had turned from his conversation with Katara

Sokka wanted to say something but instead sighed at how Aang could possibly find any of the movie worthwhile, but he probably wouldn't by the end of the night if the boy had any sence at all..

Zuko and his Uncle had taken the seats in the most back of the theatre along with the other members of the fire nation, as one of the stars he had been given the option to have a front seat but declined because everyone know Zuko was blackmailed into the whole thing from the start.

Sokka stood up shortly before the movie started.

"I just want to say…" he stared across the room "There better be meat flavored popcorn." He sat back down and the film began.

**4 Nation films proudly presents.**

_**The Phantom of the Opera**_

----

**Ending credits:**

**Produced by Sokka**

**Editing by: **

**Teo**

**Iroh**

**Roku**

**Koyshi**

**Suki**

"Crap," Sokka hissed, "I grabbed the wrong film Zuko would you or one of the … people mind." The first film was burnt to bits within seconds.

After much trouble with the machinery the other roll of film was in place and the movie starting once again.

Automatically Aang was the first to point out the missing scene.

"Sokka, what happened to the auction part?"

"I took it out, didn't look right." The two spoke in whispers

"But does that mean all the black and white parts went with it I mean without them I just don't think it'll be the same."

"All of it, I mean no offence but they were horrible and the more serious parts just made the whole tech team laugh."

"Really they were that bad? I figured the last scene would go or something but the first seemed okay."

"Yeah but you all voted me director for a reason… well besides my own _sister_." He poked his head past Aang to Katara who had heard that end of the conversation.

"It's called payback Sokka!"

"Payback for what? All I can remember doing lately is getting you the lead role!"

"Duh, I didn't want it!"

"Well then why did you keep making a line across your throat when we did role suggestions?"

"I thought even _Toph_ could _see_ that it meant not to."

Toph laughed "I could, but I didn't say anything to Sokka. Besides you don't have a reason to complain anyway you didn't do horrible bad… just bad. And anyway I would like to be able to hear what's going on so shut up already."

Katara and Sokka turned their attention back to the movie.

-----------------

Ty Lee came into view with her usual happy expression; in fact she was so close to Sokka's camera that he had to zoom out to stop the blur "No, it's not time for your cameo just yet." Ty Lee skipped off quickly after waving at the camera… or Sokka… noone's really sure anymore.

It was a typical day for the opera house, rehearsals set work and talking filled the entire stage area with noise and confusion. Ballerinas ran this way and that getting ready for their practice session. Among them warming up, Christien Daae, played by Katara because it seemed convent, and for the part of Meg, Ty Lee mostly because it seemed plausible.

Of course Katara's entrance was a bit over the top and the stubborn frown on her face didn't help.

Sokka had deemed himself good enough for the small part of Lefèvre when no one else was willing to take it on. Iroh would be filming for a while.

Sokka managed to silence the opera house to make his announcement "I know you've all heard the rumors of my immanent retirement,"

Katara and Ty Lee walked as close as they could possibly be in order to hear better.

"I'd like to say that these rumors are indeed true."

Mumbles filled the room and Azula, some how playing the part of Carlotta pointed at Mai laughing as if she'd won a bet.

"Taking over for myself are the new owners, are. Richard Firmin and Gilles André" Jet and Jeong Jeong had managed to score these parts. "And I'd like to introduce our newest patron, Raoul." And of course just to be very cliché Aang had this part.

Katara gasped "It's Aang- I mean Raoul!"

Ty Lee looked over to see who Katara was talking about "Hey I just realized he has a really cute- I mean…. You know him?"

"Well the script said something about childhood friends and some kind of pet name but I don't see how they'd really expect to know each other since they were like seven then."

"Geee, good point that must be a real plot defect."

Sokka sighed from the far end of the stage "Can you two just stick to the script." Katara rolled her eyes but continued along "But there's no way he remembers me, it was so long ago."

"Ya got that right…. Oh wait sorry! I mean… oh he probably just didn't see you!"

The part of Giry had been taken by a very confused Yue, she didn't even fit the part in any way at all. She had to job of showing Jet and Jeong Jeong around. The ballerinas had gone back to their rehearsals conveniently at this time.

"Wonderful work you do here, especially the dancing." Jet was eyeing Ty Lee

"That is Ty- I mean that is Meg, my daughter…" Yue had difficulty with that line and almost inaudibly mumbled "I must have had her at a young age"

"Ah I see, and the other girl, no relation I trust." He pointed at Katara who looked at the camera scowling.

"That is Christine Daae."

"No relation to the famous Sungi horniest is she?"

"His only daughter orphaned at seven when she came here."

At this time attention was drawn to a cup of tea and the camera was taken away from Iroh by Haru

Voices boomed throughout the room, it was obvious to most that Azula was about to make her entrance.

"Well, I hope he likes dancing because I will not be singing!" Iroh strode after the distraught Azula

"But oh Prima-…what the heck that word… well forget it. Yeah the part in act 3 why don't you sing it?"

Azula pressed forward "Well, I would but I don't have my costume for act 3 because_somebody_ didn't make it." She glared in Toph's direction, Toph who simply kicked up a bit of rock towards Azula's face. Azula's retort was to send a bit of lightning toward Toph who stepped out of the way.

"Violence wasn't called for in the script!" Aang stepped in the camera view to point this out.

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed "If my manager commands it."

Iroh turned to the band mostly consisting of young people from the Firenation Onji waved to the camera.

A few of the more experienced stage hands such as Toph and Mai knew to plug their ears for what they were about to hear.

Azula sang "Think of me think of my fondly when we've said goodbye… and then take a fireball to the gut while I take down your army slowly one by one and save you for last! VICTORY IS MINE!" Well it was more like she sang the first line and then just went on her own mini rant in yelling.

Suddenly the curtain crashed down just barley missing her thought it did interrupt anyone's complaints about her blunt and scary off scriptness.

People rushed to see if she was okay, though some watched in mild shock and others in wild amusement

"That's it … I quit!" she stormed off leaving burn marks on the floor… once again not scripted.

Sokka sighed "Well… if anyone needs me I'll be in Omashu!" Sokka walked off, somehow in a more annoyed manner than he should have had.

"You have a letter." Yue handed the letter to Jet and Jeong Jeong. "He says's his salary is due and he wants you to keep box 5 open at all times."

"Salary?" Jet exclaimed in disbelief

"Sokka- erm… that guy used to pay him 600 gold a month."

"600 gold? Who is this guy?" Jeong Jeong said in shock

Zhao laughed while fixing the curtains "He's the phantom of course!"

"Phantom? That's ridiculous! It's probably just some crazy lunatic! Give me the low down on this guy and I'll end him he must not have self control!"

Sokka could be heard ripping up a script and saying something about "forgetting it."

"That's hardly the problem; we're going to have to refund a full house!" Jet said this frantically and very over the top.

"Kat- Christine can sing it." Yue furthered the plot

"A chorus girl?" Jeong Jeong raised an eyebrow

"She's been getting lessons from some stalker creep… we're not worried by it of course."

"Well let's hear her then." Jet looked at Iroh to start the music

"Aang don't smile at me like that and the camera is way too close Sokka." Katara pointed out to the world Sokka had taken command of the camera once again "just sing already!" he groaned

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye! Remember me once in a while and… I forgot the words!" in spite of her lack of script learning Katara did a pretty good job.

"well yeah… Looks like we have a new star…" Jet seemed to be paying more attention to the members of the firenation.

The camera changed its view to a boy wearing a mask… a blue mask as in the blue spirit mask. "Zuko at least wear the right mask!"

Zuko threw off the blue mask grumbling angrily and replaced it with the white mask.

"I don't see how it's fair for you to make me wear this I mean you blackmailed me into this in the first place…"

"Well… if you want those pictures of you and Sunggles the monkey back then you better do as I say." Sokka laughed a bit and Zuko stormed off dramatically saying something about always being a "Monkey man" and thus closing Act 1.

* * *

and reviews are nice hopefully I'll continue using my downtime in school to write down stuff as the ideas come to me. 


	2. Act II Pet names and poetic stuff

Okay so yay I haven't let this one die yet... but the object is to not let it die at all.

So I want to think the reviewers for everything (we all know I'm too lazy to bother using the PM system o.o) Hopefully I can go back and do some fixing work on chapter one sometime soon possibly this week.

This chapter the pairings are getting a bit more random and you could say I hinted at Toph Zuko... just for the heck of it really. Let this chapter be a reminder that 4-day weekends are god's greatest gift next to life and Avatar.

and gotta love that document manager... double spacing I can see but WHY the triple spacing?

Going to warn for some rather insane OOCness that's about to happen mostly for Ozai becuase I find it funny to pcik on the poor man.

* * *

Before the next part of the film could even be played Katara had stomped out of the room, thus creating a minor conflict for the story. 

Oh course because being him Aang went after her to see what was wrong besides that she has a need to create drama.

He spent a few minutes standing at her door after knocking and receiving no reply at all.

"Hey Katara, everyone's will be waiting on us."

The door was opened by a rather unexpected Bumi who stared insanely at Aang "Who's everyone? And who's Katara? And where am I? Also, who are you?"

"Uhhh… wrong room." Aang mentally kicked himself for not thinking about which door was Katara's

Finally Aang located the right door which had been surrounded by several others trying to coax Katara out.

"Twelve gold says she refuses to come out." Tpoh whispered this to Sokka who smirked wanting to add to the bet.

"I've got fifteen silver saying she takes it out on Aang."

"Twenty says she eventually gives up and grudgingly goes back with everyone to watch the movie." The cabbage man had fully and truly appeared from nowhere.

"Twenty what?" Sokka stared at the strange man

"Twenty of my fabulous cabbages!"

With a burst of lightning from Azula the cabbage man was gone, at least for the time being.

"Don't even bother to try because I am not coming out to watch this part!" Aang hadn't even been able to say anything before he got a reply; it was like Katara was randomly psychic or just guessed form all the noise around.

"But Katara I didn't even say anything yet!"

"Didn't have to."

"But everyone's staring at me like I'm supposed to somehow get you to come out!"

"It's because of the fanfiction writers probably."

"Yeah but if you came out that'd make it stop!"

"Never."

"Wait I have an idea!" Ozai stepped forward "I'm willing to negotiate a trade; you come out so we can finish this and I'll give you the Southern air temple. Sounds fair right?"

Katara quickly jumped out of the room while Ozai thought about how he was putting the war efforts in danger always having to appease these people.

So once everyone was finally back in the theatre the second act of the movie started.

-----------------

This was to be the big solo part for Katara and she did a rather fine job of it besides the fact that she looked painfully unhappy but Sokka had been having a hard time getting her to do it at all so they didn't bother to try another take.

Aang of course was sitting in the forbidden box 5 and dramatically realized who Katara was at that time.

"Can it be; can it be Ka- Christine?"

He stood up "Umm bravo!"

He ran down a flight of stairs making for a perfect scene even his singing was dead on.

"Long ago and far away how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me but I remember her." It was perfection at it's best, until Aang fell flat on his face at the bottom of the stairs.

A few laughs were audio able and Toph's "Nice going twinkle toes."

Katara sat in her dressing room winding down after her performance when Yue knocked on her door handing her a single red rose with a black ribbon tied to it "This is form you're stalker." She closed the door and Aang a few minutes later appeared nearby.

"Why doesn't the script tell me to knock on the door, I mean it's a dressing room so that doesn't make sense."

"Stop pointing out plot problems and start acting airhead!" Toph's order much approved by Sokka

So he opened the door without knocking just like the script told him.

"Ummm yeah that pet name and all the poetic stuff I didn't really try to remember."

Katara turned from her mirror

"Yeah pet names and poetic stuff right back at ya'."

"So like," Aang leaned against one of the less sturdy pieces of set which quickly broke "Yeah want to go out and do romanticy type stuff?"

"Now?" Katara asked in disbelief

"Well yeah, I mean if it were me I'd say how about tomorrow when it wasn't kind of late and all but this guy is pretty persistent."

"Oh but Aan- Raoul I can't my stalk- I mean my teacher is very strict

"Ha-ha Raoul isn't really listening, who is this teacher?"

"Aang you weren't supposed to say the italicized part." Katara said this to him in a mumble "He's the angel of music my father promised to send me when he died."

"Oh so that's interesting, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes!"

"Okay! I mean WAIT RAOUL!" Aang went for the door and was supposed to ignore Katara's calls for him to stop but in this case he actually did turn around and stop

"What's wrong?"

"Aang! You weren't supposed to hear that part." She tossed him a copy of the script and upon reading he looked up. "Oh so I play a persistent _and_ deaf guy." He finally exited the room.

Katara sighed and came back into the room after changing clothes and just so the audience knows there was no footage of this and no, you may not buy it.

Outside the door Yue stood watching as a gloved hand locked Katara's door, foreshadowing for the win!

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion basking in your glory. Ignorant fool this brave young suitor sharing in my triumph." Zuko had done his part well.

Katara seemed to be in the mood to do things right as well

"Angel I hear you speak I listen, stay by my side guide me. Angel my soul was weak forgive me. Enter at last, master!"

"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"

The scene was going remarkably well the special effect of Zuko appearing in the mirror was well done

"Angel of Music Guide and guardian grant to me your glory. Angel of Music hide no longer come to me, strange angel!"

And then it all went to hell, "Look at ickle Zuzu!" Azula could be heard snickering and it was apparent Zuko had heard her jeers.

An annoyed sigh was heard by Katara and Zuko begain to say in a very deadpan voice "I am your angel of music, come to your angel of music. Stupid water peasant."

Katara rolled her eyes "Oh angel, it's you."

"No shit Sherlock now let's go already!"

Rather than slowly standing up as she was supposed to Katara jumped to her feet rushed to the mirror breaking it and attacking Zuko. Of course it wasn't a bending fight, not Katara choose the methods of hair pulling, scratching and biting. Zuko shoved her off and stood to his feet glaring at the camera not realizing Katara had kicked him in his favorite part until after he felt the alarming jolt of pain.

Meanwhile Aang stood banging on the door "Kat- Christine! Christien who is that in there open the door!" Aang got bored of it and decided to try and pick the look but was told not to by Sokka who complained it wasn't in the script.

Of course Sokka called a cut to allow Zuko to recover and Katara to become less of a homicidal waterbender.

The singing started rather half-heartedly on Katara's part, actually it wasn't quite singing more like talking.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice who calls to me and speaks my name. But do I dream again for now I find."

Zuko feeling the need to out do her came in with his singing and singing quite well.

"The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind."

They had been walking through narrow passageways and now came upon a horse, this spurred a non scripted conversation "How'd a horse get down here and why?"

"It's in the script I don't get it either just get on the damn thing so we can end this." The music once again after Zuko finished the script break.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet, And though you turn from me to glance behind." And it was now Katara's turn to out do Zuko "The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind."

After some more dramatic shots of the two and quite a few more harsh words were exchanged the two were in the phantom's chamber via boat.

A few more laughs were heard from behind the camera along with Toph's warning for them to stop.

Zuko hopped out of the boat flinging off his cape very dramatically. "I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music. You have come here for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve me to sing for my music, my music."

More giggling "I told you to shut-up!" and sounds of rocks flying along with cracks of electricity came form behind the camera and the parts of Zuko's face that were viewable began to change colors.

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation Darkness stirs and wakes imagination Silently the senses abandon their defenses." Zuko went back to doing a fantastic job, he reached for Katara's hand and she grudgingly held it.

"It's amazing what he'll do when he thinks his honor rides on it." Iroh could be heard saying this to Toph.

"ALRIGHT I'M SICK OF THIS!" Zuko ripped open a curtain thing and Katara glanced at the camera in confusion

"Just faint sooner than expected we don't have a big enough budget to redo this scene!" Sokka called out to her. So at the untimely sight of the wax version of herself Katara fainted, Zuko who was supposed to catch her completely forgot so Katara hit the floor with a thud and some very colorful words.

Meanwhile Ty Lee slipped into Katara's room and had to play dumb and pretend not to notice the broken mirror, yet another thing that the budget couldn't afford. She finally mad her way to the mirror and stepped inside the passage way. Too bad she forgot to read the part of the script that said Yue would come up behind her. Taking the suddenness as a threat Ty Lee delivered a few quick jabs and poor Yue fell to the floor.

"C-can we just move on?" Yue sighed

Sokka was in view of the camera helping Yue up and a bit of Toph badgering Ty Lee for not reading the script hadn't been edited out either.

Now it was supposed to be time for Katara to use her feminine charms to get Zuko's mask off, but she decided to be diffucult and refuse to do the scene. It was up to Sokka and Toph to convince her.

"C'mon Katara! I'll get dad to raise your allowance."

"Sokka, we've never had an allowance!"

"Exactly, and I think it's high time you got one."

"Why? Not like I need one."

"Katara just do the scene already, I'm bored." Toph sighed

"Well if you think it's so easy then why don't you?"

"Fine then I will!" Toph ran in Zuko's direction, at this point Zuko was unaware of the current problem and taken by surprise when Toph rolled her hands across his face yanking the mask off.

She went back to Katara and tossed the mask at her feet "It's as simple as that!"

Zuko came to reclaim the mask and most of the cast had now realized there was a problem.

Ozai was getting bored and decided he knew how to quickly end things "Look, if you just do the scene so we can hurry up and go get lunch I'll give you the rights to the earth kingdom village we recently took control of."

Katara smirked "throw in one of the air temples and I'm in."

Ozai sighed "Very well but you have to do a convincing job of it." This movie was going to undo all of the firenation's hard work.

Zuko wondered if he could make the situation work in a favorable way for himself.

"But father I can't she's-"

"Your honor rides on this so do a good job or else you can go searching for the Avatar again!" The mention of honor was the best motivator for Zuko and with that they continued the scene.

Katara did her part quite perfectly and Zuko didn't miss a beat. In fact Sokka was sure he had embellished some of the movements but he couldn't complain the scene looked flawless.  
The only real problem was the chatter in the background and Azula still making fun of Zuko despite Toph's threats.

"Seriously Aang I wouldn't be jealous, I mean she had to get bribed into it and besides your scenes with her are way better I mean just look at the script, you're going to really enjoy a few scenes from now and I won't say why."

"Jet will you just shut-up? I mean I'm standing right here and I happen to be her brother." Sokka seemed to be losing his patience; finally a good scene and Jet had to ruin it by talking about _his_ sister of all the girls in the entire cast they could talk about.

* * *

So reviews are good as always, I'm guessing my next review will be sometime in the next week or two due to the fact that next weekend holds a party and most of the week will be spent doing things after school (party and afterschool stuff is halloween related) So take a guess at who was crazy enough to make a firenation styled costume just for kicks? 


	3. Act III Katara wasn't supposed to talk

I'm sorry about how long it took to update this chapter... needless to sya I don't like it as much as the others but the next few acts should be very fun to write and I have more plans for them anyway.

I'm not sure when the next update will be what with school and I've got to start practicing Soccer with friend and get over a health problem that I've recently gotten (possible cist and crap but I won't know until Thursday) but I've spent most of the past week in a good bit of pain and yeah... that's aobut it and it makes the humor kinda dry this chapter.

At anyrate if you don't like this one much I can promise the next will be better and thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Ty Lee is hard to keep track of unless you know her lines sicne the name Meg is almost never mentioned I mean when my chorus teacher first had us watch it and take a test that was a question and needless to say almost everyone got it wrong.

And just in case anyone's wondering I just like to type the little extra stuff at the beginning of each chapter for my own amusment and who knows maybe I'll coem up with a good side plot besides how Ozai is losing all his land.

* * *

Sokka sighed "I have yet to see once good shot." 

"They looked pretty nice to me." Toph smirked Sokka didn't seem to catch on

"Really? I thought the one with Katara and Zuko was pretty nice I mean you could hardly notice that sign Azula held up."

"I didn't see it at all."

"Really I worked really hard to- okay Toph that is very not funny." Sokka remembered that being blind Toph hadn't actually seen any of the scenes. "You know you really have to stop doing that."

Katara was still being sulky and moody while poor Aang's attempts to make her happy were running on empty even after Ozai signed over a deserted island to her. The only major territory he had in the earth kingdom was Ba-sing-se and there was no way Azula would allow him to give it away. What's a Firelord to do? After all, the only thing Ozai wanted was lunch is that so much to ask for?

Jet had taken a seat closer to Aang for a bit "I was right though about the scene wasn't I?"

"Very right." Aang laughed a bit

"So was she good?"

"Was she, what?" for a second Aang thought Jet was implying Katara and himself had done the nasty.

"Well was she good, you know because just in case I may want to keep my option open for her."

"Jet… no."

"So she was a bad kisser then?"

"Aang! Jet! What are you two talking about?" Katara got out of her seat and faced the two

"I, I mean I." Aang was flustered

"I can't believe you'd say a thing like that Aang!" Jet said this in disbelief

"What did you say Aang?"

"I- he just asked if, and I didn't know how to respond."

"How was it so bad I mean, I just don't get it, it didn't look like it was too bad when we were recording."

"That's it I'm leaving! And don't stop the movie for me Sokka because I don't want to watch it!" Katara stomped out Aang quickly running after her and Jet leaving shortly after. Not wanting to be a part of this conflict, Sokka took his sister's advice.

---

Jet was first to bounce onto the set and it was pretty easy to tell at this point that he was lip syncing, Iroh's editing had failed, even though it was an impossible thing to do in the first place.

"It says, "Mystery of soprano's flight! Mystified all the papers say, we are mystified -we suspect foul play!" Bad news on soprano scene - First Carlotta, now Christine! Still, at least the seats get sold Gossip's worth its weight in gold." Jet had decided to break one of the ornate statutes standing about, as usual it received angry yells from Sokka then a few rocks to the head from Toph but all was well.

Jet continued 'singing' being sure to yawn a few times in-between lip movements "What a way to run a business, Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers!"

On the next line he simply found a chair to sit in and took a few gulps of water making it unsnycable

"Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hint!"

Jong-Jong made his way into the set not lip syncing but holding a copy of the script. "Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!"

Jet sighed, they had ran out of music for him to lip sync to so he had to do this part on his own.

"Jong-Jong please don't shout."

"Don't use his real name!" Sokka could be heard slapping his own face out of frustration, had all the rehearsals really been in vain? Well yes especially considering there hadn't been any.

Jet continued still very unenthused "It's publicity, And the take is vast Free publicity."

"But we have no cast do you not know how foolish we will look? Do you really want your mother to see you take part in such horrible work young man?" Maybe Jong-Jong had taken that line a little too far but the emotion was there.

Jet seemed annoyed and simply spoke the next part "have you seen the que? Oh it seems like you've got one too."

Jong-Jong held the letter up "This! You mean this infernal thing! I should send this to the spirit world where it belongs… I- erm mean 'Dear Andre, what a charming gala! Christine was in the world's sublime! We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left -On that note the diva is a disaster must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime!'

Jet opened his note and read it as well "Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post P.T.O.: No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

Meanwhile in the background the hippies could be seen singing about a 'secret love tunnel through the mountains' Sokka was not pleased by this.

"I'M SO TIRED OF THIS SCENE!" Jet finally had enough

"It's because you have no discipline!" Jong-Jong looked like he might decide to fight the boy

"Well I don't want to get hit with more rocks so yeah! Who the hell is O.G.?"

"Opera ghost you ding bat!"

"makes sense!"

"Let's ghetto stomp this mo.fo.!" Of course the use of slang earned Jong-Jong quite a few stared he merely looked back at the others "What? I'm just trying to fit in."

Aang in his usual wonderful acting skill came in the room right on the, slightly ruined cue

"Where is she?" Even though it wasn't scripted Aang seemed to feel like showing off his Airbending to make his way to the top of the stairs

"You mean Azula?" Jet smirked while asking this probably knowing he was using the wrong name

"I mean Miss Daae- Where is she?" Aang had managed to stare very intently at Jet and Jong-Jong

"Well how should we know?" Jong-Jong shoved Aang a few feet away

"I want an answer; I take it that you sent me this note!" Aang waved the note in Jet's face and couldn't contain a bit of laughter after Jet's smirk and brief comment about how "serious" that seemed and how he was scared Aang was going to go "all glowy" on him

"What's all this nonsense?" Jong-Jong slapped the two on the back of the head

With a sigh Jet spoke out his line "Of course not."

"She's not with you then?" Aang had went from seeming serious to laughing a bit again

"Of course not," Jong-Jong glared at the two and at the camera

"We're in the dark." Jet rolled his eyes

"Don't argue, isn't this the letter you wrote?" Aang flung the letter in Jong-Jong's hands and something came over him and told him to do a ghetto finger snap "That's right I got proof."

"And what was it that we're meant to have wrote?" Jong-Jong heaved a heavy sigh at finishing this line

"Psssh I can't write don't look at me." Aang had caught Jet's joke and the two laughed a bit until finally Sokka had enough of it.

"JET SHUT UP AND STOP MAKING HIM NOT BE SERIOUS!"

"Yeah don't make him like you just because you suck at this." Toph flung a few rocks at the boys.

"yadda yadda she's with the angel of music and stuff, I quit! I could be doing something worthwhile!" Jong-Jong stomped off the stage and there really was no convincing him to come back so Long-shot would take his place, yes the guy that almost never talks would have a speaking part... poor Sokka started to plot a new identity for himself.

"Azula go!" Toph had to remind the Firebender of her cue with the help of a few rocks.

Azula delivered her line possibly more angrily than she was supposed to. "Where is he?"

"Oh good, you're back." Jet heaved a heavy sigh "Can I quit too?"  
"NO YOU CAN'T QUIT! YOU'VE DESTROYED HALF THE SET IN THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS YOU OWE US!" Sokka had chucked his boomerang toward Jet's head.

Azula seemed to dislike being ignored and nearly broke Sokka's camera with her lightning.

"Your precious patron!" Pakku and Haru trailed behind Azula.

"What is it now?" Aang nearly tripped again when he turned around to face Azula, but on the lighter side Aang really was the only one actually singing his lines

"I have your letter a letter which I rather resent."

"And did you send it?" Jet muttered his line staring at his feet

"Of course not!"

"You didn't send it?"

"Of course not!" Many other members of the cast were supposed to be watching Azula and Aang argue but instead they had started a game of Pai-sho with Iroh.

"What's going on?" Sokka's question to Toph had actually stolen Haru's line.

"You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent!"

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?"

Azula had taken the letter out of her pocket and actually set it on fire, of course this wasn't scripted and now because of the low budget Aang would have to pretend to read the letter, and of course he never thought he'd have to remember this part of the script.

"Your days are numbered, you psychotic lady. Katara will be singing on your behalf tonight. Bad stuff will happen if you try to take her place."

Jet walked over to Azula taking the letter out of Aang's hands and ripping it up. "He's right you know, but you can't prove her wrote a letter that doesn't exist!"

"Jet you idiot you're suppose to appease Carlotta into coming back!" Sokka could be heard stomping around muttering curses.

Jet sighed "I mean… Far too many notes for my taste, most of them about that slut,"

"SLUT?" There was a bit of commotion backstage concerning Katara and people telling her Jet was only doing it for the acting and probably just didn't read the script right.

"All we've heard since we came is that girl's name."

Yue dashed in on cue followed by Ty Lee "Katara has returned!"

Jet scoffed "Like we care we're suck ups!"

"Where is she now?" Aang had ran over to Ty Lee and Yue

"We thought it best she was alone."  
"Yeah she looked pretty tired and stuff"

"Can I see her?" Aang seemed a little too egar with his line

"No she will see no one, besides she's asleep you stalker."

"Is she going to sing tonight then?" Azula was making small sparks of lightning in the palms of her hands.

"Here I have a note." Yue handed it to Aang, after all if the messenger was going to be shot it wasn't going to be her.

For dramaticness Aang's voice was replaced by Zuko's

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance... Christine Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress."

The scene had been switched to Zuko in all his emo masked glory, along with his stalker doll set and letter writing kit. Apparently this was a sort of flashback to the actual writing of the note. And of course he had to sing his lines, and Zuko wasn't that bad of a singer when he actually tried, so of course he wasn't trying. "In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess." While switching the heads on the figurines it was amazing that Zuko didn't sound as frustrated as he looked trying to get them to fit correctly.

"The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent - which makes my casting, in a word, ideal."

Now the clip showed where Zuko was feverishly writing the note, the candle flames could be seen getting bigger and smaller, anyone who knew anything about firebending could tell Zuko was frustrated "I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G."

And now that Zuko's scene was over it was back to the present.

"Christine! It's all a plot to help Christine!" Azula set the letter on fire while Aang still held it in his hands which were now burned a bit.

"Hey Katara, little help?"

Katara came to Aang's side fully in costume and healed his hands while Toph was talking to Sokka about how Katara wasn't supposed to be out there.

"Katara you're going to make you're really cut- I mean brother yell at us GO!" Ty Lee gave Katara a few jabs and that was that, Katara was finally out of the shot. Aang stood baffled about to help Katara up when the others continued

"I know who sent this: The Vicomte - her lover!" Azula did a very good job with this line which slightly scared Sokka.

"Yeah that makes a lot of sense." Aang sighed and stared at the camera and nodded, Sokka was probably holding up cue cards telling him not to help Katara up, and they probably had threats towards Momo and how tasty the lemur would be.

He mouthed a few words towards Katara and followed the others. In the original movie the singing at this part was hard to understand as it was, and now it didn't even sound good.

For the dramatic effect they strode all across the opera house, Jet and Haru declared that Azula would have the lead and then they walked all over the place once again. Poor Teo was ran over and The Duke seemed to have gotten lost. She strode back through the main hall stepping on Katara who still lay there immobilized getting sympathetic looks from fellow cast members even Ty Lee whispered a quick "sorry".

Azula opened the main doors and several men swarmed, her own father the nerve of him saying "Would you please give this rose to Miss Daee?"

"Okay dad, that is very un cool and bothers me emotionally." She slammed the door in the crowd's face and turned to everyone inside.

"Your public needs you!" Haru seemed to have quickly grown a mustache in the past few minutes and officially looked like Jack Sparrow and Will Turner's love child.

"But wouldn't you rather have the little peasant?"

"I heard that and when I can move again-" Katara's threat seemed empty

"No my dear, the world wants you."

While Longshot was still around Haru was doing the singing for him. Haru had the voice of a very gay Spanish man and now the looks to boot.

"Prima donna first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!"

The scene was greatly different from the original, rather than giving Azula flowers headless dolls were the choice and pictures of her enemies being hung. Her room's decor was of a firentation theme of course.

"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name? Think of how they all adore you! Prima donna, enchant us once again!" Azula turned down several offers of chocolate, because she evil and evil people never like chocolate. Though she did enjoy the fried poodle-monkey.

"Think of your muse... And of the queues round the theatre! Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima donna, once more!" Jet had ended the line with a random fit of coughing and Haru had sung well enough for both of them anyway.

"Christine spoke of an Angel." Aang's part was done welll and everything played out perfectly in his shot, even Momo chasing a Mouse-kitten in the background couldn't make it look bad.

"Prima donna, your song shall live again! You took a snub but your public still needs you." Azula rather than simply sing along with the corset being tied on took it upon herself to slap those in charge of the corset

"You make my job _very_hard!"

The stage hands had sank back some to give her, her space.

"Think of their cry of undying support!"

"You get your Opera." Haru smirked at Jet

"she gets her limelight." Jet added the two got arm in arm all kinds of gay like

"Leading ladies are a trial."

Azula was being carried now along with some of the heaviest things she could think of the singing form every one of the stage members besides herself had ceased

"Prima donna, your song shall never die! You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!"

Aang once again had a small part "Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!"

"Think how you'll shine in that final encore!"

"Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this! Think, before these demands are rejected!" Aang thought it was stupid for him to be doing the random harmony parts but he did them anyway.

"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron?" All of the current stage members tougher didn't sound half bad, in fact Iroh backing them up only made them sound better

"Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may deny, he must have been with her! You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera! Prima donna the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated! Light up the stage with that age old rapport! Sing, prima donna, once more!"

"Alright that's it just because we're doing this show doesn't mean you have to crowd me like this is makes me feel like I don't have dignity, Father there better be some serious rewards for getting me into this and it shouldn't just be a boring vacation with the so called family of you Roku and little Zu-zu either!"

"Yes my daughter your every wish is my command, because it is my every whish to fulfill yours. I will be good for I am your loyal servant. I will not be afraid because I will stay in your light."

Leave it to Azula to ruin the final part in this act, and who knew she could even have her father the firelord so incredibly whipped.

* * *

And ocne again reviews are cool and I'll try and be back as soon as possible, it's only a little while until we get a 5-day weekend and as long as I don't have to go anywhere then or end up in the hospital I should have an update. 

Saddly I don't think this chapter had enough random forgetting the script momemts but it's usualy easier for people to remember singing parts than spoken lines anyway so I suppose sicne most of this is singing it makes sence.

And as a personal plug, I am working on something a bit more serious with an original cast and if you have the free time it'd be great if you'd check it out since I'm wanting a good bit of feedback on it espicially for the later chapters I'm working on now.


	4. Act IV The kid is turning blue

I'm sorry it took a little while to get this update in... but I suppose you can call it a thanksgiving gift? I hope this is much better than the last chapter even though it is shorter and there's not much else I can say but enjoy and leave me some reveiws.

* * *

"But Katara I didn't mean it like that!" Once again Aang stood outside of Katara's door pleading with her, only to find out that yet again he had went to the wrong door when King Bumi opened it.

"I do not care Aang!" he had finally successfully found her door

Jet had caught up to him now and decided to help in the pleading "It's my fault he didn't get what I was asking and then I didn't get how he was answering we can't help that we're stupid."

"You knew exactly what you were saying don't even lie about it!"

"I'm not lying… or brainwashed, well this time anyway!"

"Not persuaded by any of this." Katara bended some water under the cracks of the door freezing the boy's feet to the floor

Annoyed by this Jet's super secret snarky side came out in a mumble "I bet if we had land to give the little gold digger she'd come out." and Aang being his unlucky self happened to be standing in the way of Katara's next blast of water which not only broke her door but nearly impaled Aang with ice picks

And well now you can tell that this was going too end up with Katara saying sorry over and over, or Jet just getting his not royal butt stomped.

Much more fun was to be found with the others back in the theatre.

Zuko was not a happy camper, not only had Mai ignored all his advances so far but Azula had stolen all of his nachos, emo kids must have nachos who was she to take them? He was a star in this movie what gave her the right to treat him so badly?

"That's it," Zuko stood up "Azula! Give me the damn nachos right now!

"Nephew you must calm yourself, getting this worked up over trivial things isn't good for you."

"No, but nachos are and damn it Azula give them back now!"

Azula rolled her eyes "Someone's having that time of the month, Mai and Ty Lee and I already ate them all."

"Well then you should get up and get me more." And with that Azula finally stood up

"I'll do no such thing Zu-zu, but you will get me more and any opposition will be met with death"

"Why would I do something like that?" Zuko spat, because everyone knows the anti hero or whatever Zuko is classified as _always_ has to spit.

Five minutes later Zuko strode back into the room with his sister's nachos. It was amazing how she could get almost anyone to do whatever she wanted; Zuko mentally kicked himself for going along with it while he wondered what nachos were and why they even had them, and what was this 'emu'?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boring parts had gone through, what with the parts of the play and all, mostly Azula flattering around stage and you get a glimpse of the phantom messing with her throat spray.

Well needless to say Aula hadn't read the script very well and upon hitting several flat notes she destroyed the curtains, yet another thing that the budget couldn't fix. Poor Sokka, the director might not last too many more scenes.

"Why was box 5 not left open for me?" Zuko's voice boomed throughout the room causing commotion for the audience

"Did I not tell you something bad would happen?"

Aang seemed to sink down in his seat which happened to be box 5 because irony is fun.

Amidst the chaos Jet came on the stage settling things down, he yanked Katara from behind the curtain

"And even though we were jerks to her earlier and said she was sleeping with Aang- erm… what's his name. Ka-Christine will be taking Azula's place! Why didn't we think of it earlier?"

Katara ran off to go change and Haru, mustache still not shaved making everyone feel awkward instructed to do the ballet from act III to stall for time.

And Zhao of course played his part and followed Zuko, too bad he decided to put up a fight and rather than Zuko hanging a stunt dummy Zuko actually hung Zhao himself but it was okay because no one liked him anyway.

"Ewww…" Ty Lee gaped at Zhao's body still hanging.

"Please if you'd remain in your seats!" Jet tried fruitlessly to clam the audience who had now started a small bending riot.

"A- Raoul we're not safe here!" Inspite of the slip Katara had done a convincing job of running off with Aang but someone by the name of Jet had to say something about a possible rape going to happen to Aang

"So you're scared because there's been a murder so the roof's the safest place?" Aang hadn't quite looked over his script for once

"No just the most dramatic!" Katara still held his hand "I mean just look at the stairs they're all windy."

"Aren't we supposed to be singing?"

"Yeah you're right we are!"

"My god who is this man who hunts to kill? This mask of death? I can't escape from him I never will! And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the phantom of the opera is here inside my mind."

Aang had a bit of difficulty opening the door to the rooftop. This was mostly set designer Teo's fault.

"There is no phantom of the opera." Aang coughed a bit mumbling about how idiotic his character could be.

Katara mumbled something back and the two laughed a good bit. "Raoul I've been there to his world of unending night, to a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face?"

Of course Zuko didn't think about the acting and had to go and get offended "I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE TWIT!"

Katara took that as his cry for war so she sang her next lines with a hint of malice in her voice. "So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness, darkness."

Aang couldn't help but chuckle a bit and a lot of the film crew had been trying to hold their laughs back to no avail.

Well Sokka wasn't laughing and urged the production on "Can we please get serious here? Katara act more scared."

She flicked her tongue out at the camera before continuing "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind, and through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before."

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more" Aang stiffened a cough followed by the word 'idiot'

"Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore."

"Kat-Christine, Christine." Aang had hesitated to say this line and it was obvious that both her and Katara were nervous about this part.

"If they screw this, we're going to reincarnate a better avatar and I'm trading my sister for that Jin girl!"

"Sokka don't say stuff like that." His father reprimanded him

"Sokka shush!" A punching sound could be heard after Toph said this. Once again poor director Sokka just can't get a break.

"Christine..." Katara dropped the rose from the phantom following and kind of being led by Aang. and now that the camera came into view Zuko could be seen hiding rather improperly behind a small tree, the budget didn't have enough money for ornate statutes.

"N-no more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I-I'm here, nothing can harm y-you my-my words will warm and c-c-calm you."

Katara seemed to be trying to urge Aang on in spite of her own uneasiness, after all they were in closer contact than they were used to being.

"L-let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."

Aang finally got it tougher near the end of his line and a few dreamy sighs could be heard coming from the crew.

And now it was Katara's turn to face mental torture as she sang her lines.

"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."

On the outside she looked calm cool and collected but a few viewers could tell that inside her mind she was screaming. Sokka did great editing with the light; their faces only looked a shade of pink rather than bright red.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No one will find you your fears are far behind you."

"All right twinkle toes." Toph could be heard laughing a bit apparently she found something amusing in the vibrations she was getting from the two.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you anywhere you go, let me go too Christine, that's all I ask of you."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

This whole scene was going wonderfully in spite of a few lose stage hands wondering around in plain view that is. Also every shot of Zuko he was usually playing games on a PSP rather than looking spiteful.

"Say you love me," Katara's voice nearly cracked here

"Y-you know I do."

Even with all the dramatic-ness fellow cast members didn't hesitate to ruin the moment and make Aang and Katara feel awkward

"NO FAKE HOLLYWOOD KISSES AANG!" Bumi snorted

"Love me - that's all I ask of you."

Lots of applause and screams filled the room when the two kissed and when they finally had to stop to get air there were several angry protests and finally Katara was ticked.

"I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT-UP!"

there was an odd eerie kind of silence now.

"but we just-" The duke wanted to speak but Katara was in one of the moods where she wouldn't allow it

"YOU JUST NOTHING! WE HAVE TO BREATHE SOMETIME AND CAN'T YOU SEE THE POOR KID IS BLUE IN THE FACE AND I-"

Sokka cut her off

"He looks more red in the face to me." Several mummers of agreement were heard "Besides the script calls for it so you'll have to be able to do it though I do agree that no one needs to make as much noise in the middle of recording, okay so if you'll just finish this scene."

"NO SOKKA I WON'T!" Katara seized Aang by the arm and stomping off set declared "THIS SCENE IS OVER!"

Sokka sighed "Zuko you're on."

Zuko slowly and un dramatically walked from behind the small tree still holding his PSP and more interested in it than anything. "I gave you my music, made your song take wing"

"Zuko speak up, I can't even hear you!" Toph hissed

Zuko's next line was louder and he had finally taken his attention off of his PSP and tried to act but it wasn't very convincing.

"And now how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing… Christine."

Katara seemed to have planed a little revenge and of course Aang agreed to help her. The two rather than signing a happy tune in the background to mock the phantom skipped out in front of the camera giggling. Katara turned Aang to face Zuko while he sang "I'm goanna get laid, I'm goanna get laid!" a confused look crossed his face "What does that even mean Katara?"

"You don't know?" Katara laughed and ended up falling over; Aang got pulled down with her.

Sokka sighed "Just wrap it up Zuko."

"You will curse they day you did not do, all that that phantom asked of-!" And before he could even finish his line Zuko had been tripped by either Aang or Katara.

Sokka have never been more close to quitting than now.

* * *

So that's all for now but leave me some lov- I mean reivews and hopefully I'll be able to whip up another chapter while I'm still on break seeing as I can't do much of anyhting besides sit around anyway. 


	5. Act V Adventures of Angst

Sorry about the wait on this chapter but I know there's really not much of an excuse I can offer. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I do want to say that I do intend to finish this it's just been soccer and lack of inspiration stopping me

* * *

Aang, Jet and Katara had finally rejoined the others watching the movie. Katara still looked mad at the two and refused to talk. 

Sokka had found a new seat in between Suki and Yue and had just sat down with a large container of nachos.

And Zuko knew.

"Hey Sokka, can we talk?" he was only a row behind them and his question not only raised some suspicion with Sokka but with Iroh as well.

"About what? The next part of the movie's going to start." Sokka was so painfully close to getting the nacho in his mouth he could nearly taste it.

"It really can't wait, it's urgent… see you have something I want."

The attention of the room had suddenly turned on Zuko and Sokka

"What?" Sokka started to move uncomfortably in his seat

"Yeah, there're usually a yellowish color, but they can be colored differently, they happen to be very hard and crunchy and they have a yellow colored dipping sauce."

Zuko's voice had gotten quieter and quieter as he described the nachos. "And seeing as you never did pay me back for the Soda…" Zuko held his hand out for the nacho tray.

Sokka stared into Zuko's very core hoping that the prince would implode, Zuko had paid for that soda weeks ago during production, of course he'd wait until now that Sokka was surrounded by girls to make him feel like an asshat.

"I hate you." Sokka shoved the nachos in Zuko's hands, Zuko had a look of sheer satisfaction. That is, until Azula took the nachos from him with a mutter of 'thanks' and passed them down the row to Aunt Wu who announced "I knew this was coming it was foretold in the stars!"

Zuko was once again displeased with his life, but the movie continued onward.

-----------------------

Haru and Jet stepped onto the set both not looking too happy about the scene.

Jet sighed and spoke his lines out "Dear… erm Andre, what a splendid party. The prologue to a bright new year. Quite a night, I'm impressed."

"well one does their best…"

"Here's to us! The toast for the city What a pity that 'Phantom' can't be here." The scene turned out quite nicely in spite of the facial expressions but the wonderful flawless perfect director Sokka had to ruin it by expressing his joy too noisily.

The masquerade dance was looking positively messy with Smellerbee screaming "Longshot you're on my foot!"

Sokka stood in front of the camera "Just cue Aang and Katara!"

Aang and Katara quickly rushed into the camera's view Katara was still pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Think of it as a secret engagement for now."

"Well my character is a dim wit and unknowledgeable about dangerous stalkers and how they freak if the girl they're after is with another guy… So anyway why should we keep it a secrect? Raoul takes Christine's hand tilting his head in a pouty manor."

There was a crash in the background of a few boulders "Aang you weren't supposed to say the second line!"

"Sorry but it wasn't italicized and I just thought!"

"Jin you screwed up the script!" Toph's yelling quickly faded out and Aang and Katara walked out among the others.

Zuko once again had gotten caught up in playing his PSP and rushed onto stage too early and forgetting his mask.

"Oh hey Zuk-" Tylee shoved him out of the camera's view and he reemerged quickly with the mask reattached.

"Ummm AVAST!"

"Zuko that line's going to be for the pirates of the Caribbean sequel!"

"Sorry got my scripts mixed." Zuko laughed a bit "Ummm I have made an Opera! And you're going to do it or else! Pipsqueak lose some weight… and umm You!" he walked up to Katara

Sokka walked up to Zuko shoving a copy of the script in his face.

"Crap I should be singing all of that!" Zuko sighed and decided to restart his entrance completely and it seemed the editors had missed taking that entire part out.

"Take your fill -let the spectacle astound you! Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?" Zuko tripped up a bit on the stairs but otherwise his performance was flawless, he continued.

"Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!"

He made sure to throw the play script in Jet's face just as the scribely pen edit on the script he had studied said

"Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts: Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage."

Azula's hands had some lightning escape harmlessly hitting the floor, Zuko ignored it. He seemed to be liking this part of the play a little too much. He stepped up to Pipsqueak

Aang nudged Katara "Well obviously my character shouldn't just leave you but I got to go run off and get a sword and spent time putting the holder part on my belt. You understand." She nodded

"Our Don Juan must lose some weight - it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts. As for our star, Miss Christine Daae." He didn't seem like he'd like this part as he walked towards Katara and actually began simply speaking his lines with a small bit of rhythm to his words.

"No doubt she'll do her best - it's true her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me Her teacher, her teacher."

Zuko reached for the necklace on which the ring was attached and just as the script said ripped it off.

"You didn't have to pull it so hard jerk!"

"I didn't think I did!"

Katara quickly examined her neck in the mirror "Well you did, I mean just look at the red mark! What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry I just thought you'd made sure to detach it while the camera wasn't on you."

"We agreed it would fall off to fast!"

Sokka sighed "We're still filming!" Zuko nodded and jumped into the conveniently placed hole in the floor… you seriously think someone would have either noticed or fallen into it.

Aang rushed back onto to stage after him and dived into the hole accidentally breaking some of the mirrors on the way in.

Zuko flinched at the sight and wondered how Aang managed to break that much glass and be unscaved as they started to do some sword fighting and both accidentally triggered their bending.

The director had been annoyed with the rest of the scene and just cut it all tougher; Sokka didn't think there was anything else that could make the movie worse.

The next scene started with Katara singing a song that wasn't even originally in the Phantom of The Opera and at a point where there wasn't supposed to be singing.

"I am going to go do something stupid!"

She also seemed a tad bit too upbeat

"I am going to go and be an idiot!"

Sokka had been thinking that if anyone had really been asleep they would have surely woken up form the noise she was making

"I am going to go out and angst alone! Raoul I hope the Roofie that I gave you last real long, because I know you care but you're head's been up my butt. Sometimes a girl needs some time in private."

As she left she patted Aang on the head, she kept singing though.

"Sometimes she must get in a carriage with a man who suspiciously covers his face! And ride to a place where she can angst and maybe some drama will unfold, maybe some drama will unfold!"

Aang woke up coughing up a pill; he seemed to join in with Katara on the inappropriate singing

"Oh snap, oh crap I will jump on this white ostrich house and save the day! She thought that little Roofie would keep me at bay, but if I have it my why she won't angst alone!"

"You two are the worst actors ever! This wasn't even vaguely in the script! Is this your idea of payback for me teasing you two last night?"

Aang gave the camera a quick nod.

Katara practically skipped into the grave yard before remembering she wasn't supposed to and Sokka would probably get even more mad if she did.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music. Her father promised her... Her father promised her"

Loud sobs were heard from backstage

"Man he promised her!"

"You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father - then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here."

The sobs became increasingly louder

"He's dead man! Her father died!"

Sokka sighed "Dad…."

"Yes… son." Hakoda's voice was choaked up

"You_are_ her father!"

"That's right isn't it, young lady that top is too revealing!"

Katara rolled her eyes and continued with slightly less feeling. "Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could!"

She placed a hand on one of the Styrofoam angels which fell to pieces that instant a yell from backstage belonging to Teo "I spent all day working on those!" Katara couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem, for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle. Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die! Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye! Try to forgive, teach me to live! Give me the strength to try! No more memories, no more silent tears! No more gazing across the wasted years! Help me say goodbye, help me say goodbye!"

Zuko cleared his throat a bit "Wondering child, so lost, so helpless yearning for my guidance."

Katara sighed and muttered her next line "Angel or father, friend or phantom, who is it there staring?"

"Have you forgotten your angel?" Zuko had kept his tempo rather well and was upstaging Katara, of course she wouldn't stand for this.

"Angel oh speak, what endless longings echo in this winter?"

"Too long you've wandered in winter Far from my fathering gaze."

"Wildly my mind beats against you."

"You resist yet your soul obeys."

"Angel of music I deny you."

The two had been doing a very good job but seemed to get bored with the scene and agreed to skip ahead.

"I am your angel of music, come to your angel of music"

"No Kat-Christine wait!"

Aang rushed in sliding on some of the snow the waterbenders had provided for the scene.

"Whatever you believe, this man or this, thing is not your father!"

Zuko came out of his hiding place with his sword drawn Aang did the same.

"No Raoul! Not like this!" Katara shot Aang a confused look "And you said your character was the stupid one."

"Not let it be war upon you both!"

---------------------------------------------------

The screen went blank for a few seconds before white letters appeared saying.

_**THIS INTERMISSION HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY, THE DUKE.**_

_The recording seemed to be taken from a dressing room closet, Zuko stepped infront of a mirror wearing his phantom garb and singing_

"_Slowly gently night unfurls it's splendor, grasp it sense it, jabba gaaba gaabaa" He was making sure to annunciate well._

The members of the audience glanced back at Zuko whose face had turned a notable shade or red and he had slimped as far in his seat as anyone could.

"_Turn your face away form the garish light of day turn-" he shifted the mask on his face "This mask is killing me! Feeling light, and listen to the music of the night."_

Applause rang out and some laughs were mixed in, Sokka didn't seem very pleased and was yelling at The Duke about how that would have been better suited for a blooper reel at the end of the film.

"_I am the phantom, my real name is Jerry. I'm really lonely, I'd love to have a girlfriend, something happened to my face that's why I wear a scary mask. And I think I take it off but I haven't read the rest of the script so I don't know. Blah blah balah blah blah music of the night!"_

Zuko spring from his seat and quickly walked towards The Duke who started leaping form seat to seat.

"I will see that you face a fiery end for this!"

And maybe an intermission wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Reviews work wonders people!

Also the thing I had Zuko sing at the end was done by Will Ferrell on teh Late show... you could find it on youtube.


End file.
